The use of expendable, or disposable, one-time-use equipment has become quite common in the medical field. Such equipment and supplies are highly desirable because they are packaged in a sterile condition, and remain so packaged until just before use. This removes the necessity for disassembling equipment for autoclaving and reassembling equipment after it is sterile.
In the case of hypodermic needles and syringes, it has become common practice to provide a syringe with a needle attached, the entire device being packaged in a sterile condition to be used one time and disposed of. Further, some syringes are sold with a given quantity of a medicament so that the needle and syringe are used one time and disposed of. It will of course be realized that a used hypodermic needle is contaminated, and should be disposed of in such a manner that no one will inadvertently engage the sharp point. When disposable hypodermic needles are used in large quantities, the problem of safe disposal becomes acute.
In the past, various containers have been utilized for disposal of used hypodermic needles with the attached syringes. These containers have generally been left open while used items are to be placed within the container; then, a cover has been provided to cover the container for disposal. Such containers have been hazardous, however, because a person placing a syringe or other item into the container exposes his hand to numerous needles that have been previously placed into the container. Also, when one syringe is dropped into the container, other syringes with their attached needles may be displaced upwardly and may engage a person's hand. While the pricking of the needle may be only slightly uncomfortable, it will be understood that the primary objection is the danger of infection or other damage from the needles contaminated with germs or various medicines and the like. One attept to remedy the hazardous situation has been to utilize a needle cutter whereby the needle is severed from the syringe. Though this cutting may render the syringe relatively harmless, the cutting itself has been hazardous, frequently spattering the area with blood or other contents of a syringe. Furthermore, when the cutter becomes dull, it is very difficult to sever the needle from the syringe, and a person may be injured during this operation.